The Cullen Crest
by Mrs.ChellyCullen
Summary: Bella was overjoyed at the news. she was going to be a mother. Edward her vampire fiance a father. or at least thats what she thought. a chain of events will change her life forever. AU some carlisle and bella fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

I knew it! I knew something good was going to happen today. I was sitting alone on my bathroom counter, in my hands was the stick the most important stick of my life! I Isabella swan was pregnant!

I know I'm only young, 19 to be exact but I'm not getting any younger and Edward was defiantly not getting any older. He's a vampire you see and we've never been more in love. After what happened with the newborns I didn't mind waiting a while before I changed. Although I did have one condition for Edward, he had to make love to me.

'Bella?' Edward called asking me where I was.

'In here Edward' I said in a normal voice and seconds later he was in the room with me. He stopped and looked at my hands.

'Bella are you?' he asked gesturing toward the pregnancy test in my hands. Instead of speaking I just showed it to him. I waited for his response but it never came. I had expected two different scenarios from him the first one was, he would be overjoyed and tell me he loved me. The other one however was not so nice; he would accuse me of cheating and tell me to abort my baby. But he did neither he just stood there holding the stick.

'Edward talk to me baby.' Still no answer. I decided I'd call Carlisle.

'Bella how are you dear?' Carlisle asked into the phone.

'I'm fine. I think. Umm... Carlisle can vampires go into shock?' I asked in a timid tone.

'Why has Edward been hurt?' Carlisle asked.

'No but I had some shocking news'

'What Bella?' Carlisle asked trying to pry information out of me.

'Could you pick me and Edward up please? I'd prefer to tell the family together' I countered his own question.

'Sure I'll be there in a minute' he said as I hung up.

'Edward, Carlisle is coming to pick us up please talk to me I'm scared.' That's all that needed to be said as her started to move.

'Why are you scared? ' he asked.

'I was worried about your reaction' I admitted.

'Oh, love. Don't worry I still love you and I'm overjoyed about our baby' he said and I instantly felt guilty.

'I know.' I said with heavy relief in my tone. Just then I heard the doorbell.

'Bella, Edward have you got a pet in there I can hear a second heartbeat only it's faster than a humans?' I laughed.

'No Carlisle, we have not got a pet' I said as I walked past him and towards the car.

'Then what is it?' he asked persistently. I sighed rolling my eyes at Carlisle

'we'll tell you when we get to the big house.'

*=I time shift I=*

I was now sat at the head of the table with everyone looking at me curiously.

'Ok, everybody we have some very important news to tell you' I said as I reached out for Edwards hand. I gulped unconsciously and he started to rub soothing circles on it, as he said

'me and Bella are going to have a baby.'

And not even seconds later Alice let out an ear splitting squeal.

'Oh, my, Cullen! Are you serious?'

I laughed 'well you can all hear the heartbeat.'

'Oh so that's what that is.' Emmett said. 'What did you think it was a hamster in my pocket?' I said as they all laughed even Rosalie.

'Bella do you mind if I run some tests?' Carlisle asked tentatively.

'Not at all Carlisle. But just so you know you won't be experimenting on my baby.' I said as Carlisle pouted. oh that pout made me weak at the knees. wierd.

'You know me all too well Bella.'

= I time shift I =

Everybody was so pleased. I was so shocked though. Rose actually hugged me! Edward and Carlisle had gathered some medical equipment and I was just about to have my first scan.

'Well Bella, if you could just lift up your shirt. This might be a bit cold.' He said and I just giggled.

'I think I should be used to the cold by now Carlisle.' I laughed out as everyone tried to stifle their laughter.

'Yes Bella you could be right there. Now shall we get started?' he said and I just nodded. What if the baby had no arms or legs would I still love it. I cringed at the word it. It just didn't sound right calling the baby an it.

Carlisle put the cold gloop on my stomach and then placed the Doppler on. Straight away we could hear the baby's heartbeat fill the room. We all paused in awe as we listened.

'Carlisle the heart beat is twice as fast as it should be' I stated.

'OMC Bella your right.' Edward gasped. 'Carlisle do you think it could be twins?' Edward asked excitedly.

'It's a big probability.' Carlisle said as Emmett laughed.

'God Eddie talk about super sperm!'

suddenly Esme shouted 'Emmett don't be so crude and apologize to your brother for calling him Eddie'

I was getting irritated.' come on guys I just want to see my baby or babies. Carlisle please?' I begged.

'Of course Bella aim anxious to see them too' Carlisle said with a smile as he placed the other Doppler thing on my stomach.

'Bella look.' Edward said in amazement as he pointed towards the screen. The screen clearly showed that our theory had been correct. We're having twins. It was clear I was further along than I should be. I should only be eight weeks when I was in fact twelve weeks gone. I was actually wondering why I hadn't felt nauseous yet.

As if right on cue I lurched forward, the bile rising in my throat. Jasper being the empath he is felt my nausea got me a bowl before I threw up. After I was done I groaned. That was so embarrassing. In front of everyone too.

'Well Bella you should get used to that. You have another month of that luckily your pregnancy is progressing faster than it should, so you should only have a month left.' Carlisle said. 'I have actually been doing some research on yours and Edwards situation and it appears at about 7-8 months the babies will be due and to help this pregnancy progress they will need blood in your system, you will also still need human food meats are a good option. I also think you should have lots of rest, this pregnancy could be of great risk to your health, also I think it would be a good idea if you stayed here for the rest of your pregnancy so that I can monitor you and make sure nothing goes wrong.' Carlisle stated.

'Ok Carlisle thanks for the advice. Umm, Carlisle you don't suppose you could tell me the sexes of the babies, do you?' I asked not really expecting a yes but I felt my hopes rising anyway.

'Sorry Bella it's too soon they aren't old enough yet. Although I suppose Alice could tell you.' Carlisle said.

'Actually Carlisle, I can't, I can't see Bella or the babies, and I do have a theory about that though. I think I can only see things that I am or have been and as I have been a human and vampire I can see both, but I can't see the wolves or the hybrids because I have never been them.' Wow when she puts it that way everything seems so obvious.

'Wow Alice, why I didn't think of this I will never know.' Carlisle admitted.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm hoping there will be many to come. I'm sorry if I don't update often. I'm currently doing my GCSE's and don't have that much time spare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

'Edward' Alice called to me in a desperate voice. I was by her side in seconds. 'They're coming!' she exclaimed

'who, Alice?' I asked in a panicked tone scared it was the Volturi.

'Newborns again, Maria's army!' I heard jasper still and fall to the ground. I also heard collective gasps.

'CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!' Bella yelled to get our attention. I walked over to her and put my arms around her now expanding stomach.

'Bella you remember jaspers past don't you?' she nodded her head yes. 'Well, Mariah is coming with an army to try and get jasper back!' I explained as Bella threw herself into jaspers arms and hugged him tightly. We all we shocked at Bella's rush of affection for jasper.

'Jasper, you'll be fine. It'll be ok jazz' Bella chanted in a comforting motherly tone.

'Couldn't have done it better' Esme praised as she looked fondly at her newest daughter. 'Bella will surely be the best mom' she continued her praise. Bella was currently sporting a five month pregnancy stomach. She was truly irresistible with her rounded stomach. I could feel myself get hard. I needed her desperately.

'Love' I called, she turned to me then I beckoned her forward. 'Bella' I breathed in her ear whilst kissing her jaw.

'I need you' she stated in a moan.

'My room' she nodded as I carried her upstairs.

'I love you.' I said as our children kicked her stomach.

'I love you too kids' I said as I kissed Bella's stomach.

'You better daddy' I was so shocked.

'Bella did you say something?' I asked in a stunned tone.

'No why? You look scared shitless' she asked concerned.

'I think I just heard one of the babies' thoughts' I stated.

'Fuck'

'that's what I was thinking'.

= I time shift I =

Today was our fourth month scan. The babies we growing faster than a humans' would and I actually appeared to be 6 months gone so I knew these babies were going to be special. Edward was sat beside me as Carlisle put the "cold gloop" on my now huge stomach – I looked like a woman who was nine months pregnant with just one baby- Carlisle put the Doppler thing to my stomach and the babies appeared on the screen. I was having one of those 3D scans; instead of just a white shape I could actually see their facial details.

'Do you want to know the sexes?' Carlisle asked.

'Yes!' me and Edward said in perfect sync with each other

'Well congratulations, your having... BOTH!' Carlisle exclaimed.

'Really?' I asked shocked.

'Yes a boy and a girl' Carlisle certified.

'Lilly-Anne Louise Cullen' Edward said.

'And Mason Jerome Cullen' I finished.

'They sound perfect' Carlisle said in a proud voice.

'Edward!' Alice called franticly.

'Be right there' Edward replied.

EPOV

I ran to Alice who was sobbing tearlessly.

'Alice what did you see?' I asked franticly.

'We win...' Alice said trailing off.

'But,' I prompted.

'Esme dies' Alice sobbed as I broke down.

'No she won't I won't let that happen!' I said in a defensive tone.

'Edward don't. I know it sounds bad but don't protect Esme' Alice warned.

'Why not?' I asked angrily. Did she seriously just say that I should let our mother die?

'The result will be worse in the long run.' Alice sobbed hysterically.

'What could possibly be worse than our mother dying?' I asked in a rage.

'You die too' Alice wailed.

= I time shift =

BPOV

Today was the day they were coming I was told to go to La Push. Jacob was not happy about me being pregnant with Edwards's children. So I invited a couple of old friends – Angela, Jessica, Katie, Kayleigh and Julie. We were going to be hanging out on the beach. They knew about me being pregnant just not so far along and not so huge either. My excuse is I'm a late shower and it helps that it's twins.

I had arranged to take the girls out shopping sometime this week. I just hope everyone is okay. I don't think I could live with myself if Edward or anyone else got hurt. At least they aren't coming after me this time. But jasper is my brother I can't let him be taken back to that! I loved jasper almost as much as Edward but in a familial way.

= I time shift I =

I had fun with the girls but I couldn't have the same fun the others were having. I had a feeling of dread wash upon me. I wanted to ring them but I was scared I'd interrupt the fight. I was scared beyond belief that someone was going to be hurt, or worse (insert shudder here).

It was now approaching dusk and I had sent the girls home, we had fun. A few minutes after the girls had gone I got a call from Alice I thought it would be Edward calling.

'Hello? How did it go?' I asked.

'Bella... come home please.' Alice sobbed.

'I'm coming.' I said as I ran towards my new truck. My Chevy had died a month ago so Edward got me a new truck with back seats I was so pleased.

I speeded towards the house and ran in. I looked around franticly for Edward but he was nowhere to be seen. I fell to the ground and broke out in hysterics. I could feel his absence. Usually when he was near me I could feel a string that tied me to him and now I couldn't feel it. It was gone, just like him. Carlisle approached me and gently put his arms around me. I turned in his arms.

'Who else?' I managed to sob out.

'Esme' he choked out. We just sat there sobbing for the loss of our mates. I started to get drowsy and everything went black.

AN: I hope you aren't too sad about the deaths of Edward and the much loved mother figure Esme. Don't get me wrong I love her but I wouldn't be able to achieve what i want to with her alive :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CPOV

They're gone. Esme and Edward are dead. That's all that kept going round my head. Edward, Esme. Gone. When it was over we ran back to the house in tears. I just sat on a couch and sobbed the loss of our family members. I distantly heard Alice call Bella and ask her to come home.

Was it a home now we have lost two members of our family? My son... my sister.

I heard the purr of Bella's new truck. She was speeding, a rare for her. She pulled over and ran into the house. She looked around frantically and when she did not find him here she fell to the floor crying. I walked up to her gingerly and wrapped my arms around her shaking form.

'Bella please don't cry Edward would not want you to get so distressed it's bad for the babies' Bella sobbed more at the sound of her loves name.

'Who else?' Bella asked so quietly that even I struggled to hear her.

'Esme' I choked out. 'He tried to save her but the newborn got them both. He had a power to bend fire. He set them both on fire instantly. They hopefully didn't feel any pain.' I held onto Bella and we sobbed together. Alice told us she had called Charlie and told him Bella was ill and would be better off here until after the birth so I can keep an eye on her. Bella was still sobbing nonstop so I looked pleadingly at jasper. He looked as bad as me, Bella and the whole family put together- I suppose he did have to feel all our guilt and pain- jasper nodded and sent a wave of lethargy toward Bella. She fell asleep in my arms. I carried her upstairs and placed her in the bed in the spare room doubting she'd want to go into Edward's room just yet.

I was by the door when I heard a quiet 'don't leave' so I stayed I went into my office got my journal and sat by the window and started to write.

BPOV

He's gone. The farther of my children is dead. I sobbed endlessly in Carlisle's arms until I fell asleep. I felt him pick me up and carry me to a bed, I prayed it wasn't Edwards but just in case it was I asked Carlisle to stay. I felt more at ease with him here. I fell into a deep sleep.

Dream: I was walking through the woods when I suddenly felt a sharp twinge in my stomach. It faded but came back with vengeance only seconds later. I tried to walk and I managed a few steps when I heard a popping sound followed by a rush of water down my legs. I called for Edward but he didn't come instead Carlisle showed up and kissed my cheek telling me he loved me. I replied the same – wait what! I love I'm in love with Carlisle Edwards only just died. And how could I forget Esme how could I betray Esme and Edward like this. : End of dream.

I awoke to find Carlisle beside me in bed. 'Bella, are you ok? Your dream seemed quite confusing.'

'Edward, Esme what about them?' I sobbed

'What do you mean?' Carlisle asked.

'Carlisle I thought that when you lose your mate isn't your life supposed to be void of emotion? Like Marcus?' I said confused.

'I suppose if they're not you're real mate you can move on' Carlisle said shocking me.

'But you and Esme were married.' I accused.

'Yes Bella we were but after we left town after your 18th the whole family drifted apart. Including me and Esme. We were fighting endlessly and found we did not love each other as we used to so we decided to get a divorce. Me and Esme were still close like brother and sister so we decided to keep up appearances'

'Oh! But I still don't understand why my world hasn't fallen apart. I am pregnant with his twins surely he was my soul mate?' I asked almost hyperventilating. I willed myself to calm down for the babies sakes.

'Bella I will explain if you can promise me you'll stay calm.' Carlisle said. I nodded and he continued. 'Bella how do you feel when you're with me?' Carlisle asked.

'At home, happy and loved.' I answered shocking myself with the answer

'Bella how do you feel when I kiss your forehead and hug you?' he asked I shocked myself again

'in love' I blurted out. Carlisle smiled and leaned forward and kissed me sweetly.

'Bella, the babies are mine not Edwards. We are true mates and because you got pregnant with another man's children the magic of "mating" knew this and gave them my D.N.A so they will look like me and you not Edward. I know it's a lot to take in but it's true. I love you and I promise to be a good father to our children.' I can't believe I think this but I actually believe him. I felt this strange pull to him and it hurt to be away from him.

'Carlisle how do you know this? Is there even any proof?' I asked hesitantly.

'Bella you forget I spent the best part of a century with the Volturi, and in that time I have seen and heard so many things. But I have only heard of this once before. She was called Georgina and she had cheated on her mate with another vampire, she became pregnant and when she gave birth the baby looked the same as Georgina's mate.' Carlisle said.

'So you're not lying?' I said apprehensively

'Bella darling I love you too much to lie to you.' Carlisle pleaded with me to believe him.

'Ok. I believe you, I will give you a chance. Just don't let me down.' I said. 'I won't, i promise.'

=I time shift I=

That was a month ago. Me and Carlisle were enjoying the rest of my pregnancy in a bubble of happiness. I was now seven months pregnant and Carlisle had put me on bed rest. He said that because I was pregnant with twins they were more likely to be born sooner than normal, especially since they're part vampire.

'Carlisle?' I called asking him to come to me. He appeared seconds later.

'What's up Bella?' Carlisle asked.

'Nothing I was just wanted some company' I answered and Carlisle sat on the bed pulling me in for a cuddle. 'Carlisle? Um, I was wondering after the babies are born would we be able to move town? I was thinking maybe Chicago' I asked. I knew Carlisle had not been back to Chicago in the good hundred plus years since he had changed Edward.

'Sure Bella that's a great plan we could try and find out some more about Edwards heritage and family.' Wow he actually agreed it would be a good plan. I thought it would be one sided.

'Carlisle when we do move, no matter where it be can I change my age? After all I am pregnant and with a supposed 27 year old twins and yet I am only 19' I explained. I was hormonal and self-conscious and being called a slut would not be a good thing.

'Sure Bella how about 23. Then you'd be old enough to drink and rent cars in some places so you have the privileges of an adult. And you'd be my human age too' Carlisle said. As per usual he had hit the nail on the head.

'That's perfect Carlisle I could have finished college by then too so i won't be frowned upon for ruining my college education.'

Suddenly a high pitched squeal hit our ears. 'Bella, Bella you have to come see this we finally finished the nursery.' Alice called to us. Carlisle got up and gently pulled me up with him. And walked us to the spare room between Carlisle's and my room. And then all light was gone the evil pixie had me blind folded.

Carlisle led me through the door and shut it behind us. The light was back and I could hardly hold in my gasp of surprise. It was gorgeous it was painted in light greens and yellows. It had two white sleigh bed cots side by side and on the opposite wall there was a matching changing table (with extra storage underneath for nappies and such), two dressers (full of beautiful clothes for both boys and girls), and baby accessories scattered around the room and to top it off in the corner of the room by the window there is my old rocking chair which had been restored and painted an off white colour.

It was so wonderful they had done all this for me. I started crying though I had no idea why.

'Bella don't cry, if you don't like it we can always redecorate. Right guys.' Emmett said trying to cheer me up. Suddenly the tears stopped and i felt extremely angry. Jasper growled with my sudden change of emotions.

'Are you guys crazy. Why the hell would you want to redecorate this room, again? It's amazing and i can't thank you enough and now you want to go changing it!' i shouted at Emmett making him shift backwards in shock. 'Oh my god Emi m so sorry I didn't mean to shout.' I said tearful again. 'What's wrong with me? I hate feeling like this. All I wanted to say was thanks.' I continued and my beloved Carlisle comforted me.

'Don't worry darling, they know you're just a bit emotional right now with the babies and everything. We love you anyway. And Bella there's no need to thank us after all they're my babies too.' The others had been out during our little revelation and they all gasped in shock.

AN: The next chapter is still in progress I'm hoping for it to be done within the next month.


	4. Chapter 4

Cullen crest

Chapter four

CPOV

Oh crap, I forgot they didn't know. They were stood around us mouths open in shock. Alice was the first to ask the question. 'How could you cheat on mom, And with your sons mate too?' Alice accused. I tried to answer honestly.

'Alice I never cheated on Esme and I've never even made love to Bella, but they are my biological children.' Everyone but jasper looked disbelieving.

'How is that possible? We've all heard the birds and the bees talk. We know that sex makes babies Carlisle.' Emmett asked.

'Okay guys I have only slept with Edward. But Carlisle is my true soul mate and so the children were given his genes instead of Edwards. This has happened before so we are telling the truth. It happened to a human woman named Georgina and she cheated on her mate with another vampire and became pregnant with 'his' child but when the baby was born it had the same D.N.A as Georgina's mate' Bella explained. I looked down at her with a proud smile on my face and kissed my Bella on the forehead.

'Are you guys serious! There are more human/vampire relationships out there?' Emmett asked in disbelief.

'More than you'd assume Emmett. Tanya, Irina and Kate have been in plenty.' I answered and the four of them looked at us with nothing but deep apology on their faces.

'I'm sorry I ever doubted you two" Alice said extremely apologetic.

"It's ok you guy's, it was only natural for you to assume that with what I had said. Even I know how it sounds" slowly everyone said their apologies and left me and Bella to explore the nursery. We looked at every detail and I had to say the room was a stunning perfection. "This room is gorgeous" Bella said as she snuggled into my chest

BPOV

"Carlisle I just had a thought, what about Charlie. The twins are going to look be a mixture of us. He's not dumb he will figure they are your kids and assume that me and you had an affair. What can we do? I am not going to tell my dad I had an affair with my fiancé's father"

"Well all the town knows is that I adopted Edward but they don't know his history. So I'm sure we can say he's my deceased older brother's son. When my brother died I adopted his son as I am the last blood relative he had. That could work don't you think, his dad was a spitting image of me?" Carlisle suggested.

"I think that would work, it's not like we're going to be here all that long." I whispered as i cuddled into him.

"i love you Carlisle " i said looking up into his eyes.

"i love you too Bella" he replied sealing it with a kiss.

NO-POV =II= time skip =II= NO-POV

We were sat around the fire in the living room. All the couples were on an individual loveseat snuggling. All except for Carlisle and Bella, Bella was getting a backrub from Carlisle as she had been complaining of a sore back all day. It wasn't surprising as she was now eight and a half months pregnant with twins. 'Carlisle !' Bella broke the comfortable silence. 'will you take me to the toilet please?' she asked.

'of course love.' He replied whilst lifting me up and taking me to the bathroom.

Bella did what she had to do and walked out into the hall. Just as she started to walk down the stairs she felt a sharp pain and a gush of liquid flow down her legs Bella grabbed a hold of her stomach causing her to lose balance – an easy thing to do when you're Bella.

Carlisle was there in an instant. He scooped her up in his arms and headed for the "hospital room" – a room that had been prepared for Bella to give birth in – things started to speed up once she was on the bed. Bella was already 10 centimetres dilated when Carlisle was ready to deliver the babies. Soon enough it was time to start pushing.

=II= time skip BPOV =II=

The twins were soon welcomed into the world, our beautiful baby girl Lilly-Anne Louise Cullen and our very handsome son Mason Jerome Cullen.

Lilly was the spitting image of her father although she did have my shaped face. And Mason was the spitting image of me although he had his father's face. They were so adorable I just wished Esme and Edward would be able to experience the joy they gave us.

'Stop! This is no time to be sad. You just gave birth!' I shouted internally.

My thoughts were broken by the piercing cry of one of my babies. I quickly walked to the nursery. Once I was there I realised the crying had stopped. I looked around and saw Carlisle cradling Lilly in his arms. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed his shoulder blade. He turned and kissed me on the cheek.

"When are we going to introduce them to Charlie?" I asked quietly looking up at him. "After all he is their grandfather. He has a right to know they exist" I added.

"I know Bella maybe he could come over for dinner. You haven't seen him in so long. I'm sure you'd both love to see each other again." He said to me. That's a great idea. I will just go invite him.

=II= time skip=II=

"Hey dad!" I said into the phone like an exited toddler.

I felt slightly guilty. We had hardly spoken but I was too busy with the babies coming and the unexpected deaths of Esme and Edward. All the town knows is that Edward and Esme had moved to New York so Edward could attend Julliard. And that Esme and Carlisle had gotten a divorce.

"Hey bells long time no see. I was starting to wonder if you had left me and gone off with the Cullen's." Charlie said slightly glum but also exited.

"No dad I am still in forks I just had a lot going on. I was wondering if you would like to come over to the Cullen's house for dinner so that we can catch up. I can't leave the house at the moment it's kind of hectic here." I said into the phone.

"of course bells what time." Charlie said to me. I smiled charlie would never intentionally turn down free food.

AN: I know this isn't a very good ending for this chapter but i couldn't get it right. I hope you like the names. Lilly-Anne was going to be my nieces name but she turned out to be a girl

Please review I'd like to hear any input advice and opinions. I will not hate you. Lol.


End file.
